All I Really Want
by Laura-Lewis
Summary: Chapter 4 now up! Warning MM slash! If this offends you, do not read! Someone discovers Lex & Clark's relationship. Where do they go from here?
1. Chapter 1 The Discovery

-1TITLE: All I really want  
AUTHOR: LauraLewis Clark/Lex  
RATING: PG-13  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to the WB and various other (probably very rich) people. I'm merely borrowing the boys for some fun; they will be returned as good as new:)  
SUMMARY: The boys are found out, where will their relationship go from here?  
A/N: This is my first ever attempt at FanFic, so any comments/reviews would be greatly appreciated!

**Chapter 1 - The Discovery**

"Mom!" Clark exclaimed upon seeing his mother enter Lex's study. Shocked - firstly at her being there at all - but more so, at the fact that he had a shirtless, panting Lex pinned to his own desk and had been thoroughly devouring his mouth when she had entered.

"Clark, what on earth is going on?" Martha practically yelled, struggling to control her shock and anger.

"M-Mrs K-Kent...we were...I..-" Lex fumbled for something to say to appease the situation, while frantically looking for his shirt.

"Mom, we were going to tell you about this. Eventually." Clark tried to explain.

"And what exactly is 'this,' Clark?" Again Martha was trying to keep a cool head, she was the more level-headed of her and her husband. _God, imagine if Jonathon had walked in and seen what I did... _

"Lex and I are, well 'dating' I guess. We've been together for about 2 months now-"

"7 weeks and 3 days," Lex cut in, immediately flushing when he realised what he'd just admitted to. _I've been counting the days we've been together, how pathetic..._

Clark smiled fondly at Lex, while Martha seemed slightly amused. "So you two boys are serious then?"

"Very much so Mrs Kent. I love him." Lex replied earnestly, flushing again at admitting his love for Clark to someone who wasn't Clark.

"And I love Lex, Mom," Clark added, reaching over and linking hands with Lex. "We're happy together. I'm the happiest I've been in a long time."

Martha looked on at the two boys, and the open affection they were displaying. "I had noticed you were a lot less moody lately Clark, though I had put it down to Whitney going away, leaving the field open for you and Lana. I know I should be pleased that my baby is happy and in love, but your father...really isn't going to like this. At all."

"I know Mom, that's why we put off telling you guys for so long. We were kinda hoping dad would warm up to Lex a little before we did, but that didn't look likely to be happening any time soon." Clark explained, moving closer to Lex as he talked, and wrapping his arms around him. Lex, thankful for the comfort and support, leaned heavily into Clark, and returned the embrace.

"I understand what you're saying Clark, but you still kept this from us, and that won't sit well with your father. I'll speak to him this afternoon, and I think it would be a good idea for Lex to come over to dinner tonight, so you can tell him. Okay?"

Sighing, Lex spoke up, "Sure thing Mrs Kent. It probably would be best to get this out in the open." Turning to Clark, he added, "You'll protect me when your dad pulls out his shotgun won't you?"

Laughing, Clark replied, "Lex, dad doesn't have a shotgun." Hearing Lex's sigh of relief, he continued, "He has a hunting rifle!"

Turning to bury his face in Clark's chest, Lex groaned, "God, I'm going to die tonight aren't I?"

"No, Lex, I'll save you. I promise," Clark said, brushing his lips over Lex's scalp.

Martha watched on in fascination, at the interaction between the two young men. Sensing that now was probably a good time to go, she turned to Lex and inquired, "Dinner is at 6, if you can make it?" At Lex's nod, she continued, "I'll speak to Jonathon before you come over. See you this evening." She smiled in order to reassure him everything would be okay. Starting to leave, she turned back to look at Clark, "You have chores to do, be home in an hour. And don't be late." With that she turned and left.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner with the Kents

-1TITLE: All I really want  
AUTHOR: LauraLewis Clark/Lex  
RATING: PG-13  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to the WB and various other (probably very rich) people. I'm merely borrowing the boys for some fun; they will be returned as good as new:)  
SUMMARY: The boys are found out, where will their relationship go from here?  
A/N: This is my first ever attempt at FanFic, so any comments/reviews would be greatly appreciated!  
A/N2: In my world Clark is 17 and Lex is 21. Also, Lex may seem a little OOC - more emotional anyway- but that's down to his love for Clark. Awww.  
A/N3: This chapter is unbeta-ed, so all faults are my own. Also I was on a caffeine high when I wrote this, so there are probably a lot of errors! When I next have time, I'll check it and correct any mistakes!

**Chapter 2 - Dinner with the Kents **

Pulling into the Kent's driveway, Lex was more nervous than he had ever been. Partly due to fear that Jonathon Kent would pull out a shotgun and shoot him right there and then, and partly due to the fact he wanted - more than anything before in his life - to be accepted. He wanted so much to be part of their close knit family, but just being accepted as Clark's lover would be enough for him. Clark's love was all he needed, but the support and acceptance of Clark's parents would make everything so much easier, and the pair of them so much happier.

Slowly exiting his car, he made his way up the steps to the door. As he reached the top step, Clark came out to greet him, "Hey. How you doin'?"

"I'll survive...I hope. Have you hidden his gun?" Lex asked, trying for humour, but sounding kind of desperate.

"Lex, he's not going to shoot you," Clark said emphatically, before softly adding, "I'd die before I let anything happen to you."

"Oh, Clark..." Lex didn't know what to say to that except, "I love you," before moving in for a hug.

Clark embraced Lex, both of them needing this connection before having to go in and face his parents, "I love you too, Lex."

They stood together for a moment, just holding each other, before Martha's voice broke in, "Clark! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming Mom!" Clark yelled back, before turning back to Lex. Taking a deep breath, he asked, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Lex replied, looking up at Clark through wide eyes.

"Okay, come on then," Clark said, reaching for Lex's hand and linking their fingers together, before pulling him in for a kiss. When they broke apart, Clark turned to head indoors; their hands still entwined, Lex followed.

Martha smiled at the boys as they entered the kitchen, she was busy leaning over the stove, attending to various pots and pans. "Clark, can you set the table please? Lex would you like a drink?"

"Oh, um, no thank you, Mrs Kent," Lex said politely, suddenly missing the warmth and support of Clark, as he'd moved away to set the table.

"Okay then. And it's Martha, Lex," she said, smiling at him.

Lex just smiled in response before heading to the table to sit at the chair Clark had directed him to.

Jonathon was conspicuously absent, and Lex wondered to himself whether he was outside loading his gun.

He flinched when the screen door banged behind him, and tensed as he heard Jonathon's heavy footfalls on the hard floor.

"Hey Dad," Clark greeted him cheerily. All he received in reply was a grunt, before Jonathon headed through to wash up before dinner. Clark and Lex looked at each other nervously, before Clark moved to his usual seat, next to Lex. Lex reached for Clark's hand under the table, needing the support, this might be even more difficult than he had thought, but at least Jonathon hadn't come in carrying a weapon of any sort.

They sat in silence, looking at each other, while Martha busied herself; setting down dishes and plates, stirring pots, removing things from the oven. Jonathon returned a few moments later, Lex immediately tensing at his presence, gripping Clark's hand tighter. Clark tried to soothe him, stroking the back of Lex's hand tenderly with his thumb. Jonathon moved over to his wife, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, before taking his usual seat at the table. He turned to Lex and just glared at him, Lex tried not to flinch or fidget under the intense gaze, and was relieved when Martha sat down at the table announcing for everyone to "Eat up! Before Clark eats everything and we all starve!" Causing everyone to chuckle, and breaking the awkward silence that had descended upon Jonathon's arrival.

Seeing all the food in front of him, Lex realised that he hadn't eaten since breakfast and was now starving. Accepting the dish of fried chicken Martha had passed him, he took a few pieces before handing it to Clark, and adding some vegetables to his plate, from the various bowls placed on the table.

"Is that all you're having Lex? No wonder you're so thin." Martha said good-naturedly, trying to make Lex feel more comfortable, he so obviously looked - and most probably, felt - out of place in their quaint little kitchen.

Lex smiled faintly before replying, "Yes thank you Mrs-, Martha. It all looks so delicious, but I doubt I could manage much more. I'm really not used to eating so much."

"Okay, but there's plenty to go around if you do want some more," she replied, smiling at him.

The meal passed with light conversation, Clark talking about school and his friends, Lex adding in a comment here and there, but otherwise staying quiet.

As dessert was brought out - a lovely cherry pie, handmade by Martha - Jonathon's attention returned to Lex. Lex reached for Clark's hand again under the table.

Martha must have sensed that Jonathon was itching to say something, as she placed a bowl of pie heavily in front of him, drawing his attention away from Lex, and on to her where she gave him a hard, warning look.

They finished eating in an uncomfortable silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts, Clark surreptitously glancing at Lex.

Once everyone was finished eating and the table cleared, Martha made coffee and suggested they all move through to the living room. Lex waited for everyone else to go through, before following Clark and sitting down next to him on the sofa.

"So," Martha began, looking purposefully at Lex and Clark, "I think you boys have something to share?"

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, I'm going to die. This is it... _Lex thought to himself. He glanced nervously at Clark, who was obviouly feeling as bad as he was, maybe more so. Clark would know better than anyone else how his father would react to something, but this was an unknown - unexpected - situation, and none of them could anticipate what Jonathon's reaction would be.

Jonathon was again glaring at Lex, obviously expecting Lex to have done something wrong - yet again - and just waiting to hear what it was this time.

Lex swallowed audibly, trying to get his voice to work, "Mr Kent, I...We...-"

"Lex and I are dating, Dad," Clark jumped in, wanting to get this over with as quick as possible. 

"Dating?" Jonathon gave a short bark of laughter, before sneering "A seventeen-year-old **boy**, and a grown **man** don't 'date.'" Turning to Lex, he demanded, "What are you after Luthor? What do you want from my son?"

By this point Lex and Clark were sitting, thighs pressed together, hands linked, trying to gain support from each others presence.

"Mr Kent- "

"Dad! It's not like that! We're in love! We're happy together!"

"Love?" Jonathon sneered, glaring at Lex, "He's a Luthor, he doesn't know what love is."

_Okay, now that hurt. Just because my father is a cold, unfeeling bastard doesn't mean that I don't have feelings! That I don't understand emotions! I'm not him! I don't ever want to be him!_

"I'm sorry that you seem to think so Mr Kent, but I'm not my father!"

"No? I just don't understand what someone like **you** wants with my son." 

"Like Clark said, we're in love. I love him and he loves me. I just wish you could accept that - for Clark's sake at least," Lex said solemnly, trying not to let the hurt he felt show on his face. He at least hoped that Jonathon would view him as human, but once again he couldn't see past his surname.

"Why should I accept it? You're not going to be together for much longer anyway," Jonathon ground out, believing that Lex would leave Clark eventually.

Lex paled visibly at that comment, perceiving it as a threat; perhaps against his life.

"Jonathon!" "Dad!" Martha and Clark jumped in simultaneously, taking the comment the same way Lex had, as a threat on his life.

"We all know Luthor," he sneered the name," here, is going to leave Clark as soon as he finds something or someone better."

All three relaxed when Jonathon clarified what he had meant. But Lex was still tense, Jonathon always thought so little of him, and he was the one person Lex tried hardest to impress.

"So you'd rather I break up with Clark now? I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I love him too much to let him go just yet. I understand one day he'll probably grow out of our relationship, and I won't hesitate to stand back when that happens, but at this point in our lives we need each other,-" Lex was cut off mid-sentence.

"Clark doesn't need **you**, he has his mother and I, aswell as his friends. Why on earth would he need **you**?" Jonathon interrupted.

"Clark can tell me - and trust me - with things he can't tell his other friends. You know how 'special' Clark is, he needs someone other than his parents to talk to about things." Lex replied, implying, but not saying, that he knew Clark's secrets.

"What do you mean by 'special', Luthor?" Jonathon inquired, silently praying that Clark hadn't told a Luthor his most protected secret.

"I think you know exactly what I mean, Mr Kent," Lex replied smoothly, using Jonathon's quiet shock to establish some semblance of control over the conversation, "His abilities - the speed, strength, X-ray vision, heat vision-" That caused a flicker on Jonathon's face. _Maybe Clark hasn't told his parents about that one. Uh oh_. He continued, with only a minor pause, "The spaceship in your storm cellar-"

"You bastard!" Jonathon raged, as he struck Lex's jaw with a vicious right hook, causing Lex to stumble to the side, Clark reached out to steady him, Jonathon continued yelling, "That's why you want my son! You're going to use him for your dirty work! Or exploit him, cut him up - all for your own profit!" Jonathon was advancing on Lex again.

"No!" Lex shouted, "I'd never do that! I'd never hurt him! I love him goddammit! Why can't you understand that?" Lex's shouting had turned to sobbing. "I love him." he whispered finally. Holding his injured jaw, he headed for the door, unable to face Jonathon with tears in his eyes. He heard Clark calling him back, but carried on walking.

Clark didn't know how to react to what had just happened before his eyes. His father had punched his boyfriend - his lover - who had then broken down in tears and stalked out. He didn't know whether it would be wise to confront his father about it, when he was so full of anger and hurt, he thought the safest option would be to follow Lex, and let his mother talk some sense into his father.

As he was leaving the house, he froze when he heard his father's voice declaring, "You walk out of this house, don't think about coming back!"

"Jonathon!" His mother's shocked voice yelled.

Without looking back, Clark resumed walking towards the door.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3 The Aftermath I

-1TITLE: All I Really Want  
AUTHOR: LauraLewis   
PAIRING: Clark/Lex  
RATING: PG-13  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to the WB and various other (probably very rich) people. I'm merely borrowing the boys for some fun; they will be returned as good as new:)  
SUMMARY: Clark's POV. Reactions to the fallout...  
A/N: This is my first ever attempt at FanFic, so any comments/reviews would be greatly appreciated!  
A/N2: In my world Clark is 17 and Lex is 21 just because I say so:-) Also, everyone may seem a little OOC, that's just the way they are in the world I live in though:-)  
A/N3: This is Clark and Lex's reaction to the events, the next chapter will be from Jonathon/Martha's POV.  
A/N4: Apologies for the delay in getting this chapter out, I'm still not happy with it, but I'm fed up of looking at it, so decided just to put it out. Not been beta-ed so all errors are my own. Hopefully have the next chapter posted by the end of the week...

**Chapter 3 - The Aftermath I **

When Clark stepped out of the door, he couldn't see Lex anywhere. His car was still sitting in the drive which meant he was still around. Somewhere. Lex had most likely headed up to the solitude of Clark's loft, where Clark himself would go when he needed to escape from everything for a while. Taking a deep breath, Clark headed up in search of his lover.

"Lex? Are you up here?" Clark called out as he ascended the stairs in the barn. "Lex?" he called again, after gaining no response.

"Hey, there you are," Clark called softly, seeing Lex perched on his battered, old couch. Clark moved to sit beside Lex - who was still cradling his jaw - and slid an arm around him. "Hey," Clark whispered, "you okay?" Lex turned his head to face Clark, blue-grey eyes shining from unshed tears.

"I've been better," came Lex's hoarse reply. "I just hate it that people still see my father every time they look at me. I'm not him! I don't ever want to be him." Lex added quietly.

They fell into silence, Clark was reluctant to push Lex, aware his lover had to process everything inside his head, before being able to discuss it with Clark.

Clark jerked as Lex spoke up, "Clark? I want you to promise me something." At Clark's nod he continued, "If I ever turn into my father, promise me you'll kill me."

"Lex!" _He can't be serious, he can't expect me to... to **kill** him! I **love** him!_

"I'm serious Clark. I don't want to be him. Ever." Lex's voice was panicked, as if he was realising that maybe it was the only way to avoid turning into his father. "I'd rather be dead than become another Lionel Luthor, Clark. One is more than enough for this world. And I would be ten times worse than he is. I know it Clark, given the opportunity I could cause even more chaos and destruction and...and pain, than he ever could!" Lex was almost frantic now, thinking of all the things he could do, whatever Cassandra had seen in her 'vision' plaguing him, "I know it Clark. And so do you. Promise me, I'll never be him. Please Clark," Lex was begging now, "I don't want to become him. Please...I don't want to be him."

"Lex, it's okay. Calm down." He hugged Lex tighter, "I won't let you become him. I promise you. You'll never be him."

"Yeah, but you won't be around forever. Without you in my life, there's nothing to stop me from becoming him.

_He thinks I'm going to leave him. When will he learn that I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay with him forever if he'll have me._ "Lex! I'm never going to leave you. **Nothing** could make me leave you. I love you, Lex." _He has to know that by now. Doesn't he?_ "You complete me, Lex. I'm nothing without you," Clark finished with a soft smile, and a gentle caress to Lex's cheek.

"I'm so afraid Clark," Lex whispered. "What if I become him anyway? People treat me the same way they treat him. Nothing I do will change anyones opinion of me. People seem to forget all the good things I've done, and they continue to compare me to Him... I just want to be liked, Clark," he finished in an anguished whisper.

"Oh Lex," Clark said, embracing Lex tightly._ I'm never letting you go Lex. You'll always be safe with me. _"Everything's going to be okay, I promise. Your father hasn't done a lot of good for this town, and they think you are just the same. They'll realise you're not like him." _Eventually._ "Anyway, you shouldn't care what the rest of the town thinks, if they are too blind to see you for who you really are, it's their loss." _And my gain.  
_  
"One person we do need to worry about though is my dad." Clark added tentatively.

Lex groaned at the reminder of Jonathon Kent, but Clark continued talking, "He kind of warned me that if I left the house, that I was never to come back."

"Oh Clark..." Lex didn't know what else to say, but knew it was all his fault, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey. Don't be. It's not your fault. He was just being an ass. Mom would never let him kick me out anyway." Clark grinned at that, causing Lex to smile briefly, before Clark became serious again, "But I wouldn't care if he did, Lex. Nothing could stop me from being with you," Clark said, tightening his hold on Lex. "Nothing Lex, I love you too much to let you go," he whispered, pulling Lex's hand away from his swollen jaw, so that he could kiss him properly.

"I love you too," Lex whispered against Clark's lips, tears rolling down his cheek. Bringing his hand up, Lex slipped it into the dark, shiny curls he loved so much. Pulling Clark closer, to kiss more thoroughly, he poured all his love and emotions into the passionate embrace.

When they broke the kiss to breathe, both just sat holding on to each other, Lex snuggling into Clark's warm body, seeking the comfort of each other's embrace. Soon, the emotion of the last hour or so, caught up with them, and they fell asleep, still locked in each others arms.

**TBC...** (Soon hopefully!)


	4. Chapter 4 The Aftermath II

Title: All I Really Want: Chapter 4 - The Aftermath II  
Author: Laura-Lewis  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Rating PG-13  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
Summary: Jonathon's POV

A/N: Yeah, I know I haven't updated in like 2 years, what can I say? I suck. I totally lost my way with this fic. This was all I had written, but wanted to expand further before I posted it, yet I never got round to it. This fic isn't dead yet, but is showing little sign of life. There may be more to come, and there may not. My apologies to everyone! x

­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Jonathon, you're a fool! You'd better get out there and apologise to Lex, and bring them both back in here!"

"What? Martha!"

"I mean it Jonathan Hiram Kent. You're behaviour was uncalled for. You shouldn't have hit Lex, and telling our son never to come back to his own house? I can't believe you sometimes!"

"I didn't mean it Martha; I'd never kick him out. I was just hoping he would see sense!"

"Well it obviously didn't work! He'll probably be too scared to come back now. My bet is they're both on their way to Lex's right now."

"No, I never heard a car. They must be up in Clark's loft."

"Well then, you can just go on up there and apologise, and bring them **both **back. Otherwise you'll be sleeping on the couch for the next year. Now go!"

"Martha-,"

"Now, Jon. I'm serious! If you drive our son away, I will never forgive you." With that, she turned and left the room, heading back to the kitchen.

Jonathon didn't have a choice; he had to bring their son back. Even if it meant welcoming a Luthor into his home. He would do anything for his wife and son.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Jonathon paused as he climbed the stairs to Clark's loft, it sounded as though Lex and Clark were having a heavy discussion and he certainly didn't want to barge in right in the middle of it.

"_Promise me Clark, if I ever turn into him, promise me you'll kill me," _he heard Lex saying, "_Lex!" _was Clark's shocked reply.

'Maybe the boy was serious about not wanting to be like Lionel then.'

"…_.I'd rather be dead than become another Lionel Luthor. One is more than enough for the world." _

There's a first, Jonathon actually agreeing on something with Lex Luthor. He heard Lex continue talking about people continually comparing him to Lionel - of course, Jonathon was one of those people - and decided now was not the time to make an appearance.

He silently made his way back down the stairs, to the house and his wonderful wife. There was a lot of thinking to be done, and who better to discuss things with than the woman crazy enough to marry him…


End file.
